Clueless Marriage
by Arsenial
Summary: Kuwabara proposes to Yukina, but Yukina doesn't know what marriage is. She still says yes and Hiei goes crazy. Kurama laughs his head off the whole time xD. Forgive for very short first chapter! I am not finished with this story BTW. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho
1. Thinking about Propsal

**Starts talking to self to write this or not…**

 **~Clueless Marriage~**

It was a nice cold winter day of December, when Kuwabara was nerve-racking anxious. He was planning to propose to his love of desire Yukina soon. His thoughts of her saying yes or no worried him sick.

"Hey Kuwabara! We gotta get to school!" Yusuke called after the pondering boy.

"When did you start caring about school Urameshi?!" His thoughts breaking apart as he sparked.

"Keiko wanted me to go, I've already been slapped three times," Yusuke responded showing the red marks on his cheek.

Kuwabara took his bag from the ground and followed Yusuke to school. No thugs seemed to appear luckily, just the two boys.

"I'm going to Ba-san's place after school (Which he will skip multiple lessons) you wanna come?" Yusuke offered, "Pretty sure Yukina is there,"

Kuwabara had a blushing but blank face, one Yusuke had never seen. "Okay what's going on?"

"Nothing.. Ehh.." The raspy voice lowered. Yusuke knew something was up.

"Lemme guess, Yukina?" Kuwabara lowered his a head a bit more and confessed. "I'm proposing to her tomorrow,"

Yusuke stopped walking, he stood there shocked. (Italics is thoughts) " _Did no one tell him about Hiei and Yukina's relationship?!" Yusuke thought._ Kuwabara looked at him with his still blank face. "Oh nothing, nothing! Really!" The frozen boy reluctantly staggered sweat dropping. They continued walking; later they saw the school and started running.

"There you are! I was waiting for you," Keiko skipped up to them happy that Yusuke was going to school for once.

"Well I'll see you at Ba-san's place then," Yusuke ambled away waving with Keiko at his side.

~At Genkai's Temple~

The sound of footsteps were approaching the Genkai's Temple. Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara opened the screens of the large Temple. There sat Yukina and Genkai drinking tea together. "What brings you three here?" The old master asked. "Were just visiting!" Botan replied cheerful as always.

Yusuke hadn't told Botan yet about Kuwabara's proposal. _I wonder when he'll propose_

 **Imma continue it with another chapter plz review!**

 **talks to self like a neob I'll make the next chapter longer meh promise u ;D**


	2. The Proposal

**Wow what a nice review! Thank you** **AcquisitiveMargo** **! Anyway, new chappy pt.2 Hope u like it ;D I don't own YYH sadly, if I did I would make Hiei tell Yukina about them being siblings xD**

"Would you like some tea?" Yukina questioned. Only Kuwabara drank some tea. _I'll propose to her tomorrow, narrowing his mind on Yukina._

"Ba-san, I was wondering if we could train today," Yusuke dribbled. "Yeah sure, another day of pain," Genkai spat. Yusuke followed the faded pink haired elder to train. Yusuke looked back to Kuwabara smirking. _Or maybe I should do it today,_ Kuwabara mumbled assuming Yusuke had went for training on purpose for his chance to propose.

 _Shoot, I forgot the ring,_ he mumbled again. "I'll be right back Yukina!" He emerged from his seating and rushed out the door. The baka raced to his apartment grabbing the ring. Shizuru suddenly popped out of nowhere, "So my little bro is of to propose?" she teased, "Pretty sure anyone would say no to you," Kuwabara wasn't in the mood to argue with his sister, he was in the mood for love. "Well bye Shizuru!"

He slammed the door and ran of back to the Temple. 17 minutes had passed while Yukina was just making some more tea. The doors screens opened and Yukina rushed to see him.

"Yukina-san, will you follow me please?" Kuwabara uttered. "Ok,"

Kuwabara went to the garden with Yukina following him. He stopped in his tracks to turn around for Yukina. He fell on one knee.

From the trees Hiei stood, looking down at the two. Eyeing Kuwabara down for any sudden moves. Kurama was in Hiei's party of two also watching the couple. _This isn't going to go well,_ Kurama reassured to himself.

"Yukina, will you marry me?" The gentleman proclaimed. Kurama gasped as he hurried to keep Hiei back, but he found the fire demon relaxed. Hiei turned to Kurama, "What does marry mean?" He belowed. The fox relieved from his question. They just stalked creepily.

Yukina didn't know what Kuwabara meant by 'marry' so she pretended to fetch the tea.(not a very good idea tho xD)"Umm, Yukina is it a yes or a no?" Kuwabara shivered following her.

"I'm not getting a very good view from here," Kurama slurred. "Answer me fox, what is marry," Hiei kept on with the same subject. Yoko was thinking of a way to explain this clearly.

"You see, marriage is when a couple agrees to be with each other and have children," The whole part made Kurama worry about Hiei mistaking it with something else, "Also, the couple stays together for the rest of their lives unless they divorce or one or both die,"

"Is this romantic?" Hiei sat vigorously "Umm, yes it is romantic," A faint voice told.

Hiei suddenly jumped up and got his sword. Kurama tried holding him back before it was too late. "DIE!" The little yokai yelled. Kurama grabbed him and held tight for life's sake. He succeeded in stopping Hiei, but the guy didn't give up. "YOU WILL NEVER MARRY MY SISTER!" Kurama sweat dropped as he pulled Hiei back to the tree.

'Yukina's thoughts' _What does marry mean? What if I say no? Will it hurt Kazuma's feelings?_

She got the tea that was over boiling from before Kuwabara came up to her. Kuwabara came into the kitchen looking for Yukina. Her head was tilted down over the tea.

"I will marry you," Yukina said not wanting to hurt his feelings. Kuwabara hugged Yukina saying, "We're married!" She felt happy since he was happy, only if she actually knew what marry meant.

'Kurama's thoughts' _They're hugging, how sweet she must've said yes. Oh wait, HIEI!_

Hiei merged out of Kurama's hold only to see the two hugging. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" He shouted. The fox dragged Hiei away from the romantic scene now that he was shocked. "Get your hands off me interrupter," Hiei then got a closer look and saw them hugging.

Yukina blushed noticing the door where Yusuke was training opened. Genkai came out seeing that something clearly happened. Yukina tried to get out of Kuwabara's arms instead getting a tighter hug. "Kazuma, Genkai is here,"

"So, what happened to you?" Genkai headed over to the newly married couple.

"Kazuma asked if I would marry him," Yukina bleated

Genkai had a weird feeling on how Yukina thought about marriage. "When are you having the wedding?" Genkai asked knowing that something wasn't right. "Yukina when do you want to have the wedding? We're just fiance's right now," Kuwabara said excitedly.

'Yukina's thoughts' _A wedding? Does it have something to do with marry? Maybe I should just say two weeks from now…_

"Two weeks from now?" Yukina doubtfully said.

 **End Of The Chappy, plz review. I hope this weird font that I somewhat have goes away. I will continue with DETERMINATION! -Undetale reference xD- Lates!**


	3. A Secret Revealed

**Hullo, if you have stuck with in these days of newly born chapters thank thx. Plz review I will really appreciate it! c:**

"Then it's final! We're getting married in two weeks!" Kuwabara said as he noticed some rumbling in the hiding spot Hiei and Kurama were in.

"MOVE I WANNA SEE!" Shouted an overwhelmed Hiei.

Kurama pushed Hiei away however they both heard that the couple were getting married. The red head felt both happy and worried.

"Remind me again that this is romantic," Hiei slowly took his sword out.

"This is not romantic," Kurama frantically responded.

"Liar." Hiei shot out from the bushes revealing himself to Kuwabara. He ran towards him cursing under his breath. He swung his sword expertly at the baka, nevertheless was he expecting for him to dodge the sudden attack.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kuwabara screamed like a girl (No offense but i'm a girl #SquadGals)

"It's time for Koenma to see you," Hiei smirked

Kurama shot out of the bushes as well running after him saying, "Don't hurt him!"

Genkai smirked at the situation moreover leaving, "I take no part in this,"

Right before Hiei swung his sword again, Yoko took out his rose whip strangling the sword.

"Kurama, what is this about?" Hiei glared at the fox yokai feeling mistrust in him.

Kuwabara had already ran away with Yukina too the training room. "Urameshi help us!"

Yukina was so confused too why Hiei was wanting to kill Kazuma-san.

'Yusuke's thoughts' _Yup, Hiei has made his grand entrance._

The spirit detective popped out of the door to see Hiei and Kurama battling over the sword.

"Give it back fox!" "No," "When did you take part on the baka's side?" "I never have parted closely with him," "Quit the smart talk," "What's the reason on killing him by now?" "Many reasons," "Are you mistaking marriage with mating?" "No, I'm not dumb," "Explain to me what you know about marriage, " "Didn't you already explain that to me?" "Maybe you ignored me," "I listen clearly fox, I want him dead now," "Do you think Yukina would like to see her new fiance dead?"

The argument had ended right after that phrase. Kurama noticed Hiei softening a little, just like he needed him too.

Hiei let go of the sword to let Kurama at his will with the sharp sword. His black shadowed figure looked down to the ground. Kurama had already threw the sword away in the garden out of Hiei's reach. They fell silent, yet Kurama broke the seconds of peace, "She is already giving up on hope for her brother,"

The three individuals saw the whole thing.

Hiei already forgot the purpose of his wanting of death for Kuwabara, until he suddenly remembered. Yusuke gladly accepted Kurama calming Hiei down of the sudden proposal.

Yukina and Kuwabara were shocked too see how soft Hiei had gotten after the final phrase.

'Kuwabara's thoughts' _Does the shrimp like Yukina-san? Well, I already have her so.._

' _Yukina's thoughts' What's going on? I'm so confused!_

" Why's the shrimp so worked up over Yukina-san?" Kuwabara still cautiously stepped back a bit.

Everyone in the room except for Hiei sweat dropped. All of them were silent. While Hiei gave all of them a death glare.

"IS THIS A SECRET OR SOMETHING?" The baka shouted.

Hiei was resulting to using his sword but refused his temptation for Yukina.

"Hi everyone!" Botan flew into the chaotic room happily. She had been gone since Koenma had an important notification for her, yet she disappeared mysteriously. She noticed everyone was nervous with a confused couple, but she never noticed Hiei.

"What happened?" The blue haired girl flourished.

"Botan, do you know why Hiei is acting crazy over Yukina?" Kuwabara said serious.

Botan never knew Hiei was in the room, so she gave it away, "Hiei is Yukina's sister, but they've been parted since birth,"

Kuwabara had wide eyes staring at the almost shadow Hiei and the bright Yukina. He then noticed a few resemblances, they both had deep crimson scarlet eyes,and that their height was the same.

"Th-th-the shrimp is your brother?" Kuwabara shakily turned to Yukina. She wasn't next to Kuwabara anymore since she ran over to Hiei.

Only then Botan saw Hiei arise from the camouflaging shadows angrily. She shrieked ready to die and go back to Spirit Realm (I would call Spirit Realm in Japanese, but i don't really see any hardcore fans anymore). Kurama and Yusuke got in front of Botan to protect her. Hiei was about to strike after grabbing his sword from the garden when Yukina suddenly jumped onto Hiei hugging him.

He was startled to feel his sister leap onto him. Kuwabara saw Yukina hug him. Hiei dropped his sword once again since Yukina was his only weakness.

"I never knew you were my brother!" She cried tear gems, more than she had ever done so before.

The gems rolled all over the floor. Hiei hated to see her cry so he stopped his bad mood from coming back to kill Botan.

"HIEI IS YOUR BROTHER?!" Kuwabara fainted leaving the stones rolling near him.

Everyone smiled while Botan breathed normally again. Botan retreated to Kuwabara to rest him on a pillow so he could at least relax while he fainted.

Hiei smiled back to Yukina meanwhile everyone else either smiling or happy for them to be together. Hiei forgot about Yukina getting married while hugging her. Yukina had also forgot about getting married to Kuwabara.

"Wait, isn't Yukina and Kuwabara getting married?" Kurama asked out of the blue. Hiei decided to deal with that later. Though, one girl had not known about the sudden proposal.

"THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" Botan the only one who was acting crazy, "WHEN IS THE WEDDING?"

Hiei and Yukina already stopped reuniting together, but Yukina was still crying standing right next to Hiei. He was comforting her to stop crying.

"In two weeks," Yukina had weezy eyes from crying in her brother's lap.

"THIS IS SO SPECIAL YUKINA MY DEAR, WE MUST START PLANNING RIGHT AWAY!" The joyful girl exclaimed.

Yukina looked back at Hiei, "Why did you never tell me?" She cried more stones. Hiei didn't answer her, he just looked dark.

By now the floor was scattered with Hiruiseki stones where you couldn't move around properly. "All of my tear gems here scattered would make Tarukane the richest man in the Human Realm," She finally stopped crying hugging Hiei tightly never wanting to let him go again.

Hiei never felt so loved before and accepted the fact that the secret was given away.

The small yokai took a break from being crazy over the marriage but he would take care of that later. (In future chapters Hiei will get back to going crazy)

 **please review ;D**


	4. Getting A Dress- Explanation for Yukina

**Io peeps. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It was the next day and Hiei slept in the trees as always. Yukina had to seek Hiei's comfort since she was in shock. Kuwabara had awoken from his fainted moment. Hiei already forgot about the wedding.

"Yukina dearie, we only have 13 days more to plan for your wedding!" Botan calmed down a bit.

Yukina and Botan were at the mall looking at the wedding dresses.

"I think this one's pretty!" Botan pointed at a long slim white flowered dress. "But maybe this one is better for you," Botan pointed out again too a puffy wedding dress with a white corset line.

"Uhh, there's so many choices!" Botan spun her head while Yukina sat still nervous on what marriage was.

'Yukina's thoughts' _Why do I need a dress. Hmm.. That one looks really good._

"What about that one?" Yukina pointed at a long blue dress that was slightly puffy, a white line crossing across from top to bottom sideways. White outlines of flower on the edges and a thick layer of dark blue cloth circling the dress.

"That one looks a lot like your kimono Yukina!" Botan exclaimed grabbing the beautiful dress from the hanger.

Botan pushed Yukina to the dressing room and gave her the dress to put on. Yukina started fitting the dress. It was not tight nor loose, it was perfect size for her. She exited the stall looking like a beauty queen.

"Yukina you look beautiful!" Botan hopped joyfully annoying the other customers.

"I do?" Yukina looked at herself wondering how she ended up here.

The other customers looked at her in amazement. She perfectly fit the dress as if it was especially made for her. Yukina started blushing at the other people not liking all the attention.

Botan pulled her away from the crowd and smiled. "Do you like this one?"

Yukina nodded and they both walked to the cashier to buy the dress.

 **With Kurama and Hiei**

"So Hiei, how do you feel about Yukina now?" Kurama snickered.

"Hn," Hiei gave his 'famous' word.

"You do remember the wedding right?" Kurama said staring at trees. Kurama and Hiei were at the park since Kurama found him at the park.

Hiei had his death glare on, but he was staring at the ground. Kurama knew Hiei had no idea on what to do, so he decided to help him out dealing with the marriage.

"Kuwabara does not remember about Botan telling him your relationship," Kurama said.

"If the fool lays one finger on her then he's dead," Hiei responded.

"What about a kiss?" Kurama giggled quietly. He liked messing around with Hiei.

"Same thing, except worse," Hiei hated when Kurama teased him. Kurama was like Mukuro, but less annoying. Mukuro was the worst when it came to making fun of Hiei. He felt humiliated with her around. So he decided to take a break in Ningenkai.

"The wedding is in 13 days," The fox stopped giggling.

"In 13 days is Kuwabara's death," Hiei stated.

 **With Yukina and Botan**

"We need to show everyone your wedding dress!" Botan squealed (The story takes place 3 years after the end of the show, which would make majority of everyone 21 FIY ;D)

"Botan-chan, I've been meaning to ask you," Yukina said.

"Yes what is it Yukina?" Botan asked curiously.

They were at the temple to put Yukina's new wedding dress in her closet. Just as Yukina was putting the dress in her closet she finished her sentence.

"What is marriage?" She questioned.

"Yukina, you never knew about marriage and you said yes?" Botan gave a dread, worried look.

Yukina nodded to Botan. "Well I should explain to you what marriage is!" Botan quickly got into a comfortable position.

"It's when a man and a women agree to be together for the rest of their lives unless one die or they divorce, you also have children." Botan hoped for an answer from Yukina.

"So would you say yes to Kuwabara about that?" Botan shivered.

"Of course!" Yukina grinned happily. She was thinking of little ice maidens and forbidden children circling Kuwabara and her. She hoped for one of the children to be like Hiei.

"Yippee! You still say yes!" Botan cheered relieved that they don't have to confront Kuwabara about it.

'Botan's thoughts' _I wonder how Hiei will react to this, even though I blurted out by accident._

"If you think about it, your wedding is actually on Christmas!" Botan thought. "That's a coincidence!"

"Will Nii-san come?" Yukina smiled

"Um, Yukina, Hiei is trying to find a way to keep you from marrying Kuwabara," Botan sweat dropped.

"How come?" Yukina asked.

"Hiei doesn't like Kuwabara with you, they don't get along," Botan faced down.

"Well then I'll make them get along!" Yukina kept smiling

'Yukina's thoughts' _How am I supposed to pull that of? I've seen how they argue!_

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow dearie!" Botan waved summoning her oar and flying off to the Reikai.

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, it was a few days before winter break so school toppled off a lot.**

 **Thx for reading this and please review! Maybe I might add some couples.. IDK Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yukina and Botan then walked home together silently. Only the sounds of the wind were heard between them. Yukina thought and thought about the whole marriage situation.

"Is it romantic? What will happen to me!?" she thought walking alongside Botan.

Botan, with a clogged up mind, kept thinking if Yukina truly understood marriage. She wasn't quite sure of what to do at the moment.

Yukina noticed how stressed Botan was, her face gave away everything. Unwilling to question Botan, Yukina continued the silence.

After 30 minutes or so, the train station was there. "There's more people than usual here" Botan said, holding Yukina's hand to guide her. Yukina obediently held Botan's hand, allowing the ferry girl to lead her through the crowds of people. "So many people" she thought to herself.

"The train going to Master Genkai's shrine is Train #243" Botan said. The duo encountered a train named #243, shortly after. "It's this one!" Botan jumped excitedly leaving Yukina trouble with following.

Botan boarded the train happily. Yukina boarded the train exhausted from all of the running and jumping around.

"Oh sorry Yukina, I guess I was a tad bit too excited..." Botan giggled along with Yukina.

Soon enough, the train got crowded with people in no time. Botan and Yukina were already seated. Both girls discussed about the wedding.

"What will happen during my wedding?" Yukina asked.

"Well, first of all, Kuwabara will be waiting on(in) the stage/platform/front for you to make your appearence. Then once you've entered, you go to where Kuwabara is and stand in front of him. Once you've done that, Koenma will make a little speech. After his little speech, he will ask you and Kuwabara if you take each other in marriage, so you either say yes or no. If both of you say yes then you both get a ring that will dignify that you're married. You also have to kiss Kuwabara after that."

"It doesnt seem that hard." Yukina said in amazement.

"Oh yes, it isn't hard to do, we will have a rehearsel anyway." Botan nodded

"Where will the wedding be?" Yukina continued

"It depends on where you and Kuwabara want it. You can choose for it to be in a church, park, or a specific area that we can get for ourselves."

"Oh" Yukina perplexed

"We should have someone be the flower girl, and Koenma as the announcer."

"What does the flower girl do?" Yukina continued

"A flower girl throws petals on the path"

"How many flower girls do we need?" Yukina asked away

"It depends on how many we want, maybe 2? Do you like that?"

"Uhm yes, I like that idea" Yukina said

"Botan said that I need to kiss Kuwabara... will that be my first kiss?" Yukina thought nervously.

~MEANWHILE WITH HIEI AND KURAMA~

Hiei and Kurama were still in the park.

"Hiei, you can't avoid the fact that Yukina and Kuwabara are getting married in 13 days."

"Hn" Hiei was ready to kill Kuwabara. Anxiously holding onto the helm of his sword. Standing on a branch of a tree, hidden by the shadows was Hiei's only comfort zone, other than Yukina.

"The fool will die if he touches Yukina" Hiei warned

"I'll try to stop you in every way i can." Kurama smirked

Hiei was silent, thinking of how much Yukina loved Kuwabara.

"Yusuke proposed to Kieko the other day, I heard that they'll have a double wedding." Kurama said staring at the ground.

"We should go get some presents for them." Kurama added, hoping to get some talk out of Hiei.

Hiei remained silent, it was as if he weren't even there.

Kurama looked back at the tree, "oh wait, he isn't even there."

Hiei left after he heard Kurama say something about presents.

Kurama sweat dropped, thinking that Hiei had been long gone. Kurama too, left the park.

~GENKAI'S SHRINE~

"WE'RE HEREEEEEEE" Botan shouted, entering the inside of the shrine.

"Do you want some tea?" Yukina asked innocently

"Yes, that would be nice Yukina." Botan smiled

-

Someone forgive me for delaying an update for (I think) more than 1 year. Im rlly lazy ahah. Forgivu~


End file.
